Vault 21
by PurpleHaze7
Summary: The Courier named Axel has killed Benny and Mr. House and taken New Vegas for himself. But it's been two months since he moved out of the Lucky 38 to live with his girlfriend at Vault 21. He decides to go on a week long raid for old times sake with his crew. But things go from bad to worse when a gang of Legion assassins come after him. My first Fallout story. Comment thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Axel woke up next to Sarah. They had a really good night together. A bottle of whiskey and half a pack of Mentats. He smiled. He heard banging on the room's door. Sarah suddenly woke up and asked, "What's going on, Axel?" Axel instantly assumed the worst and told her, "Caesar's Legion." Axel grabbed his Model 29 .44 Magnum pistol and aimed at the door. Sarah hid in the bathroom. Axel opened the door, gun pointed at the door, hammer cocked. The ghoul most knew as Raul was there. Axel sighed and yelled, "What the fuck, man? Next time announce yourself! I almost put a .44 hollow point in your head!" Raul said, "Damn. Sorry, boss!" Axel took a deep breath in and out. Axel walked over to the dresser and took a quick swig out of the almost finished bottle of whiskey. He turned and said to Raul, "I'm sorry for yelling. How's the crew?" Raul said, "They're good. Ever since you left the Lucky 38, I kinda took over your old room. That OK, boss?" Axel nodded. Axel observed Raul. He had been running with the ghoul for so long, he could tell when Raul wanted to say something just by his facial expressions. Axel said, "Speak your mind, brother." Raul nodded and said, "The crew, me included, have wondered when we're going to do a speck of honest raiding. We've been sitting around the penthouse and the casino aimlessly with nothing but a whole lot of Nuka-Cola, beer, coyote tobacco, and vodka to keep us entertained, per se." Axel thought for a second and asked, "So, you, Veronica, and Boone are all thinking that perhaps I'm not serving your interests as your leader? Why?" A shocked Raul said, "No way, boss! We're just bored out of our wits… well at least Veronica can keep herself busy with those toys you gave her the day you left. It's been two months since you left to move in with your girl." Raul turned to the dressed Sarah and said, "Hey Sarah." Sarah awkwardly waved hello. Raul continued, "But it's been two months since we raided anyone. Shit, since we did anything!" Axel asked, "So you guys wanna go on a raid?" Raul nodded. Axel thought for a few seconds and said, "Raul, go round up the crew. We're going on a raid!" Raul asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to wait here? 'Cause Boone and Veronica might wanna see you." Axel indicated that Raul wait. Axel walked to his locker to grab his raiding outfit; a duster, a head wrap, and a pair of biker goggles. After Axel changed, he grabbed his revolver, Lucky, his handgun, Maria, and his customized service rifle. Just before Axel walked out of the door, Sarah stopped him and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Axel and Sarah shared a brief kiss. Sarah asked, "Could you possibly snag me three bottles of absinthe?" Axel sighed and said, "Babe, absinthe's a tough get. I only know a handful of people that have even one bottle, let alone three." Sarah said, "Tell you what, you bring me the bottles, and I'll pay you back in a way that only I can. I know what you like and I know how you like it." Axel asked, "Did you ever want to go this far with me?" Sarah said, "Axel, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I had a schoolgirl crush. Plus, I knew you had a crush on me." Axel asked, "How did you know?" Sarah said, "You couldn't take your cheaters off my chassis the whole time, even when we talked about you giving me those jumpsuits." Axel said, "I gotta go, babe. Raul's waiting for me. I'll see about the absinthe." Sarah handed Axel three hand grenades and the knife formerly belonging to the fallen Khan warrior, Chance and said, "Found these in your pocket when I washed your pants. Good luck." Axel and Raul walked down the hallway. Raul asked his best friend, "Did you get some from her?" Axel said, "Yup. Mentats and whiskey is one hell of a mixture." Raul asked, "Boss, why did you leave us? I mean, did we do something wrong?" Axel said, "No. I wanted to move in with Sarah after the Legion guy threatened her. Unfortunately for him, I was right behind him with Lucky in my hand. I wanted to keep her safe, you know?" Raul nodded and said, "When Rafaela was still alive, I probably would have done the same. Of course, back then, my knees didn't creak and I actually had hair." Axel and Raul both laughed. Axel and Raul walked down the Strip. Axel briefly stopped in front of the Tops casino. He had a flashback on how he killed Benny right there in his own casino, taking his suit, his ammo, ALL his liquor, and Maria; his gun. Raul asked, "Boss, you coming?" Axel and Raul continued walking until they made it to the Lucky 38. Merely looking at the building was enough to bring back a wave of memories, both good and bad. Raul said, "C'mon, boss." Axel sighed. He knew Boone wasn't gonna be too happy to see him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raul and Axel walked into the penthouse.

The air smelt of liquor and coyote tobacco smoke.

Raul said, "This is your casino. You're our leader. Don't be afraid."

Axel walked into Boone and Veronica's room, where he found Veronica playing with some of the toys he left her; two toy cars, one Nuka-Cola truck, three teddy bears, and two Dinky the T-Rex toys. She was still such a kid in some ways.

Veronica was completely unaware of Axel's presence.

Veronica said to herself, "I'm so lonely. Raul's always in the casino drinking, Boone never wants to talk or play. Where's Axel? It's been two months today since he left."

Axel finally decided to speak up and said, "I can't get much closer, V."

Veronica turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and said, "Axel!"

Veronica got up and hugged Axel.

Veronica asked, "How have you been?"

Axel said, "Pretty good, Veronica. How are things with the Followers?"

Veronica said, "Very good. Healing the sick, teaching the poor, what's not to love?"

Axel knew he was going to have to ask, so he asked, "Is Boone around?"

Veronica nodded and about then, Boone walked in.

Boone looked upset and said, "Hey.

Axel said, "Veronica, Boone, get your gear. It's time to go raiding."

Boone cracked one of his half-smiles and said, "Anything's better than staying here."

Boone grabbed his reinforced leather armor and his rifle. Veronica put her toys away and grabbed her homemade gecko leather armor. Axel remembered how he helped Veronica skin the geckos and fire-tan their hides, back before they found Boone and Raul.

They all walked down the road to the gate of New Vegas. The gang walked down the road of Freeside, towards the east gate.

When they passed one of the buildings near Mick and Ralph's, a poor kid walked up to Veronica and asked, "M'am, could you spare some food?"

Veronica had sympathy for the starving boy and pulled two cans of Cram out of her shoulder bag, saying, "I wish I could do more, but go into the Old Mormon Fort. The Followers could probably help you."

The boy took the cans and said, "You're the first one that gave me something in days. May God bless you."

Axel, Raul, and Boone all noticed and Axel was smiling.

Boone suddenly shouted, "Veronica! Kid! Get down!"

Veronica and the kid ducked.

Boone took aim at the threat…

Caesar's Legion.


End file.
